


The City in the Bay

by elderwitty



Category: Jake 2.0, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: This was my response to Day Four of squidgie's June Something Challenge in 2019.  I somehow forgot to post it here.  (Itotallywasn't busy reading all the fic that was posted that day.)The question:You get to crossover two completely different fandoms. What two shows, and why? Bonus: Give us a preview!Jake 2.0 and SGA, because one doesn't get enough love and the other goes with everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The City in the Bay

Jake whammies the cameras to turn outward a few degrees each. Not enough to alert the guards patrolling the dock, but enough to create a corridor for his rented kayak to slip across the bay unnoticed. It all goes smoothly ( _swimmingly_ , he thinks with a grin) and he pulls up next to the beautiful city he's been staring at for a week.

He spends a good ten minutes gaping at the towers and balconies while listening to coms chatter in order to identify a good time to sneak aboard and have a look around.

When he reluctantly looks away from the glass-walled capsule at the high center of the snowflake, he finds four men in SWAT gear aiming guns at him. He drops his paddle in shock, starts to fumble for it, then thinks better of it when the patrol guys look even more menacing.

Someone behind them says, "See, Sheppard! I told you he couldn't monitor anything but the radio frequencies."

"Good catch, McKay." Sheppard motions for Jake to climb aboard, stepping back to maintain distance when he obeys.

"You want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Um, I don't suppose you'd catch my paddle? See, it's rented and if I don't return it they'll basically fine me a week's pay."

The McKay guy snorts as he comes into view tapping on a tablet computer. He manages not to foul anyone's line of fire, despite never looking away from the screen. Jake is grudgingly impressed. 

"That's the least of your problems, kid! You'll be lucky if **you** make it back to shore after breaking into a top secret facility."

"What?! How is it top secret if it's just sitting out here in the Bay! You could at least put a sign on a buoy or something! This is the next thing to entrapment!"

"You're saying that you could see the city?"

"Yes!"

"From the shore?"

"Yes!"

"Through the best cloaking device in two galaxies?" 

"Yes! Wait, what? Cloaking? Galaxies?" 

Suddenly, he's sitting on the dock, unable to catch his breath. Even so, a small part of his brain is trying to figure out if the dock is made of metal, plastic, or something he's never seen before. Diane's gonna be pissed if he doesn't bring her back a sample.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: Jake links!  
> [Jake 2.0 on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jake%202*d*0/works?page=1)
> 
> Especially [Roseveare's works on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare/works?fandom_id=28687), plus their story [Fugitive Chances, on Fanfic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3134375/1/Fugitive-Chances).


End file.
